


I came because you called for me

by Lawless_bard



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard
Summary: Merlin is enjoying some ‘alone time’, but apparently his magic doesn’t know when to keep a lid on it – because when Merlin calls out his Arthur’s name, his magic pulls his master to him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	I came because you called for me

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this haha.  
> Written for Kinkalot 2020. Prompt: Mistake.

Arthur was having a lovely dream, just lovely before he was rudely interrupted by someone calling and a strange whirring sensation. He blinked his groggy eyes around his environment, surprised to find himself on his feet.

“Mmmmppfff! Arthurrr…”

“Merlin!?”

“Argh! Get out!” Merlin desperately tried to cover his erection. He realised in horror that he must have lost control and teleported Arthur into his chamber. _Stupid magic!_

“How the fuck did I get here?”

“I don’t care, get out!”

Arthur frantically heaved the door handle – unfortunately with such force that it broke off. He turned in wide eyed panic to Merlin, blush deepening.

“Gaius!”

“He’s out.”

“When the hell is he back?”

“No idea,” Merlin huffed, adjusting himself. Dammit why did Arthur have to be topless _all the goddam time?_ If anymore blood highlighted his face, then at least his cock might calm down. Arthur stretched up to the shelving, feeling along for something to pick or jimmy the door; Merlin’s eyes accidently glanced his behind in those tight breeches and his hopes were dashed.

“You going to help or not?”

“Not…”

“So, you _want_ me stuck here with you…” Arthur stumbled on the last of his retort, realising what he had said. “How did I even get here? I _was_ asleep in my own damn bed.”

“You must have sleepwalked here,” tried Merlin lamely, relieved that the topic of conversation was off masturbation.

“Hmmpf,” Arthur rattled the door again uselessly, then slumped down by it.

“Sorry,” Merlin tried.

“You’re not the one that intruded and then got themselves stuck in here, I should be the one who’s sorry,” he rolled his eyes, “Dollophead.”

“That’s my word.”

“It’s not a word though is it?”

“You just used it!”

“So?”

“Wait, did you just apologise to _me?”_

“Not really.”

“But you admitted you should.”

“Shut up, how long is Gaius usually out for?”

“Um sometimes all morning, he likes to go to the market alone – says I scare away the good deals.”

“Timed it well then.” Merlin put his hands over his face and Arthur turned an inexplicable shade of pink. “It’s perfectly natural… Everyone does it. Look just get over yourself and help me would you, I’ve already seen everything, we’ll ignore it until it goes away.”

Merlin groaned, “You saw!?”

“Obviously, I couldn’t help it could I? Don’t feel embarrassed…”

“Of course I’m embarrassed! The last thing I want is you here, while I’m, while I’m…”

“That not what I heard.”

“What did you hear?”

“I thought you called for me, erm... While you…”

_Silence._

“I’m right aren’t I?” Arthur’s grin was tremendous. “Merlin, you were wanking over me!”

“SHUT UP!!”

“You were!!”

“In your dreams.”

“Well yes apparently! Isn’t that why I’m here?”

“What?”

“Look you’re not the only one who… everyone knows that in dreams… and… that stupid mouth of yours.”

“My mouth?”

“Yes, and your hands are always touching me.”

“Because you can’t bloody dress yourself!”

“Yes, but do they have to be so… so…”

“What are you mad at me for right now?”

Arthur threw his hands up in exasperation. “Because I’m trying to tell you something and you’re not listening, despite those ridiculous ears!”

“Split it out then!”

Arthur grabbed him by his tunic and kissed him.

“Happy? There, look now you know.”

“Oh!” Merlin giggled hysterically

“Don’t laugh!”

“I’m not, I’m sorry it’s just you’re not helping my situation!”

Arthur’s eyes widened, he glanced down. “Um so should I do it again or…”

“Yes, obviously you should do it again, idiot.”

He did.

“Can I… see… again?”

Merlin felt hot tingles all up his spine. He nodded gesturing to his tunic. Arthur lifted it over his head, he was completely naked.

“May I,” his eyes flickered to Merlin’s, “touch?”

“Yes,” he whispered. And closed his eyes in bliss when he did.

“Merlin are you still in bed!?”

They sprang apart.

“Prince Arthur is going to give your backside a hiding if you’re not careful.”

Arthur choked; Merlin kicked him.

“Erm, no,” he called out in reply to Gaius, “Arthur’s broken my knob,” Merlin had to kick Arthur again as he stifled a giggle. “And we’re stuck in here.”

“I see.”

Merlin mimicked the predictable eyebrow to Arthur who suppressed another laugh.

“I’ll fetch someone to fix it then.”

They waited to hear the outer chamber door close again, then all but pounced on each other tangling themselves up on Merlin’s tiny bed. They fumbled with their clothes until they were rutting and touching and kissing each other.

“Arthur, God! Ohhhh!” Moaned Merlin as he spilled all over Arthur’s hand.

They fumbled some more on the little bed. “Ouch!”

“Oops sorry,” Merlin apologised to Arthur, who had banged his knee against the wall.

“Your bed is tiny! Next time we’re doing this in mine.”

“Next time?”

Arthur bit his lip adorably.

Merlin grinned, “Alright but next time you should return the favour.”

“Favour?”

“Yep, this one.”

He bent down and took Arthur’s hard straining cock into his mouth.

“Ohhh ohh! Merlin!” Arthur called as Merlin sucked and licked and kissed. “Wait, stop!”

“Sorry!”

Arthur cupped his cheek. “No, it’s just you’re going to make me come.”

“That’s the point.”

“Oh…”

“Clotpole.”

Merlin sucked him into his mouth again and batted his eyelashes up at his speechless moaning master.

“Fuck!”

“Mmm.” Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur’s hips and rocked them forwards so that his cock pushed deeper into his throat.

“FUCK!! Merlin!”

He spilled into Merlin’s mouth, thrusting as he did so. Arthur yanked him to his feet and kissed him, tasting his own pleasure on Merlin's perfect lips. They fell back onto the bed together heaving deep breaths.

“Not so shy now?” Arthur joked, glancing at Merlin’s still nude body.

Merlin side eyed him, pocked out his tongue and licked a little come from the corner of his mouth. Arthur unbelievably reddened. “Not now I know how to undo you.”

Arthur groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. “You are going to be even more insufferable, aren’t you?”

“Don’t worry, I think you’ve found a rather good way of keeping me quiet.”

“Agreed,” grinned Arthur and he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
